


Well Endowed with a Palliative Phallus

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (literally), Bisexual Tony Stark, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Magical Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony's a little freaked out by the favor a sorcerer just granted him.Tony Stark Bingo: Sex Magic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Well Endowed with a Palliative Phallus

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Well Endowed with a Palliative Phallus  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Square Number: T3 - Sex Magic  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: none  
> Warning/Major Tags: Drabble, Crack, Bisexual!Tony, Literal Magical Healing Cock  
> Summary: Tony's a little freaked out by the favor a sorcerer just granted him.  
> Word Count: 100  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231304

“You’re kidding - you gave me a magical healing cock?” Tony squawked. “That’s nothing but a cheesy romance novel trope!”

“Do you reject my gift?” The sorcerer’s eyes flashed with indignant displeasure. 

“No, no … I just need some clarification. Why sex and not, say, a handshake?”

“The boon cannot be granted lightly. It requires a connection between you both.” 

“Fair enough. But you realize my team is mostly guys, right?”

“You share pleasure with men and women equally, do you not?”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean they’d be up for it.” 

The sorcerer’s lips quirked up. “You might be surprised.”


End file.
